Imprinted On You
by Bren Black Cullen
Summary: Nunca pensé en mi destino, en lo que hubiera podido pasar...mala decisión, ahora tengo que luchar por dos cosas: el amor de mi vida y por salir con vida. Ser lobo no es cosa fácil...
1. La llegada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía

La llegada

Estaba en la casa, estaba realmente cansada con lo de la preparación de la pelea de neófitos casi no he dormido y Edward fue a cazar.

Oí como un coche llegaba me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Al momento de asomarme vi como una mujer bajaba del taxi, era Renne.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para verla, últimamente la extrañaba mucho, pensaba solo en ella.

-¡Mamá!-grite en la puerta

-¡Bella!, mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo abrazándome

-Bien, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar unos días aquí con tu padre y contigo.

Primero desempacamos y guardamos su ropa en una parte del closet que estaba en el baño para que fuera más fácil para Renne cambiarse.

Luego fuimos a la sala, solo Renne y yo, y estuvimos platicando de todo lo que le había ocurrido estos últimos meses, ya que no tuvimos tiempo de platicar todo lo que nos paso cuando fui a visitarla con Edward.

-Bueno Bella, vete a descansar ya es tarde-dijo Renne

-Buenas noches-les dije a los dos.

Sorprendentemente Charlie cocino y no se le quemo la cena ni le quedo mala.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, ya que llegue arriba, como siempre, me bañe, me puse mi pijama y me lave los dientes.

Al momento de salir del baño y entrar a mi cuarto escuche como Renne y Charlie estaban peleando a gritos en la cocina.

Baje cautelosamente en disposición para espiar y me quede en las escaleras oyendo la conversación o mejor dicho la discusión.

-Renne, ya no puedo con esto, cada vez que veo a mi hija me recuerda a _él._

-¿Y qué quieres que hacer? Decirle todo y romperle su corazón- le recrimino Renne

-Tiene derecho a saberlo

-Como quieres que le diga que tu no eres su padre- y en ese momento sentí como si me hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Y no aguante más y entre a la cocina.

-¿Cómo de que Charlie no es mi padre?-dije con las lagrimas en los ojos.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA OTRA DE MIS IDEAS :D

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.


	2. La verdad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

**La verdad:**

-¿Cómo de que Charlie no es mi papá?-dije con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Be…Bella ¿Escuchaste?-dijo Renne petrificada

-TODO ¿Por qué me mintieron todos estos años?

-Bella, ven tenemos que contarte lo que paso- dijo Charlie y fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos.

- Hace mucho tiempo, Billy y yo éramos amigos de un tal Tom Sullivan y el era, en ese entonces, novio de tu mamá-voltee a ver a Renne que tenia la cara descompuesta- y el era igual que todos en la reservación; moreno, alto, fuerte… en fin Renne descubrió que estaba embarazada y Tom la dejo. Yo estaba enamorado, en ese tiempo, de tu madre así que la consolé hasta que ella se termino enamorando de mi y nos casamos, yo te crié como una verdadera hija hasta, bueno, el divorcio. No te veía tanto pero siempre te quise y te querré como una hija.

Yo, literal, un mar de lagrimas, mi relación con Charlie no era muy buena pero lo quería como todo un padre. Después reaccione y me acorde de algo muy importante.

-¿El tal Tom es mi padre?-asintieron- ¿sigue vivo?-negaron-¿Y el vivía en la Push?

-Nació ahí-dijo Charlie- con su abuelo Camahan Sullivan

-¿Cómo murió?

-Al parecer lo mato un animal-eso me alarmo mucho mas- Mi amor, mejor vete a acostar esto es muy duro para ti-dijo Renne

-Si- dije aun llorando

Al momento de subir las escaleras me estaba tropezando ya que no veía nada gracias a las lágrimas.

Llegue a mi cuarto y ahí estaba Edward, lo único que hice fue correr hacia el y abrasarlo, toda la noche estuve llorando.

La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté tenia los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

-¿Estas más tranquila?-me pregunto preocupado

-Eso creo- dije y me fui a arreglar

Me peine, me cambie de ropa y lave mis dientes.

Necesitaba hablar con Jake, que me contara más sobre las leyendas.

Entre a la habitación ya arreglada y vi como Edward cerraba el teléfono.

-No quiero- dijo seguro

-¿No quieres que?- conteste confundida

-No quiero que vayas a la reservación

-Lo siento Edward, tengo que ir y saber más sobre mi…- me dolía decirlo- mi verdadero padre

Finalmente convencí a Edward de que me llevara, me dejo en la línea divisora y me despedí de el con un corto beso en los labios.

Llegue a la casa de Jake, toque y abrió Billy.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Billy, bien gracias, ¿Esta Jake?

- Esta en la playa

-Gracias- dije y me dirigí a la playa y lo vi, el volteó a verme y sonrió. Yo también sonreí pero la felicidad no me subió a los ojos.

-¡BELLA!-gritó Jake-¿Cómo estas?- dijo corriendo a abrazarme

Y mi cara de seguro mostró un síntoma de dolor porque Jake se empezó a preocupar

-¿Qué tienes Bells? ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Me entere de algo muy fuerte- dije sentandome en una roca

-¿Qué es?- dijo Jake aún preocupado

-No soy hija de Charlie- dije y Jacob solo se quedo con la boca abierta- Al parecer soy hija de un tal Tom

-Lo siento mucho Bella- dijo y me abrazó

-¿Sabes quién es Camahan?- dije cuando nos separamos

-Según las leyendas era otro alfa muy importante aparte de Ephraim

-¿También era lobo?-pregunté más nerviosa

-Si, ¿Por qué?- y con eso tuve mi mundo se estaba derrumbando

-El era mi bisabuelo- dije y Jacob abrió los ojos como platos

-Eso quiere decir…

- ¡Mierda! Tengo el gen- concluí

LO SIENTO! ES QUE PRIMERO ESTABA LO DE LA ESCUELA Y LUEGO SALI DE VACACIONES Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. ¿Por qué a mi?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

¿Por qué a mi?

-_Eso quiere decir…_

_- ¡Mierda! Tengo el gen- concluí_

-Bueno, puede que no- dijo Jacob y lo miré con cara antipática- has estado mucho tiempo con los chupasangres y no te ha pasado nada.

-Tú también lo pasaste

-Bella ¡Se positiva!-me recriminó

-¡¿Cómo quieres que sea positiva si, tal vez, me vuelva loba?-le grité

Jacob se quedo callado y luego me arrepentí de haberle gritado así que me acurruque en su pecho y su corazón se paró, para luego latir desbocado. Sonreí.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No se Jake-dije suspirando- por lo pronto, no le diré nada a Edward, no quiero alarmarlo.

Soltó un gruñido.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en la playa platicando de otras cosas.

-¿Nos vemos en la noche?- preguntó cuando Edward llegó por mi.

-Sí Jake-dije y le sonreí, luego me subí al auto.

-¿Y? ¿Descubriste algo?- Preguntó Edward serio.

-Amm… no mucho-mentí

-No me mientas-dijo

-Edward, no averigüe mucho, eso es todo-le dije molesta

Llegamos a la casa, entre a mi habitación y la cerré de un portazo.

-Que carácter ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Edward acercándose a mi

-Nada-dije cortante

-Bueno, duerme un poco que nos vamos a ir en una hora-dijo y asentí.

En cuanto me quede dormida soñé que había ahora 11 lobos. El lobo extra era un poco grande, blanco y parecía hembra. Luego de un momento a otro cambio de fase y se metió entre los arbustos para luego salir cambiada. Traía unos jeans y una camiseta verde. Al momento de verle la cara me asusté. Esa chica era yo.

Desperté agitada y jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó Edward al lado mío.

-Nada, solo fue un mal sueño, ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si, te iba a despertar pero ya no es necesario-sonrió y me besó.

Me llevó en su espalda. Cuando llegamos todos estaban ahí hasta los lobos pero solo eran nueve, faltaba Jacob. Lo busqué con la mirada hasta que lo encontré. No estaba en su forma de lobo sino de humano.

Caminé hacia el.

-¿Para que estas en tu forma humana?-le pregunté ya que llegué.

-Como tu chupasangre no llegaba tuve que traducir- dijo sonriendo y yo hice una mueca.

Al poco rato estábamos sentados, el recargado en un árbol y yo en el.

-¿Si le vas a decir de tus sospechas?-me preguntó Jake de pronto.

-No se Jake- dije y me senté bien- yo… mi temperamento ya no es el mismo ¿Sabes? Me enojo más seguido.

-Wow, ¡Que cambio!-dijo con sarcasmo y le di un manazo- ¡Ey!- y el me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-No-oo-o-o Ja-ke-dije, no podía parar de reír. Cuando terminó yo estaba encima de él y nuestras caras a centímetros, nos quedamos mirando un buen rato. Empezó a acortar la distancia, yo quería besarlo pero me acorde que no era prudente así que me paré.

-Ya Jake, ven-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Si- dijo con un sonido lastimero.

Volteé a ver a Edgar que nos miraba con dolor en su cara, lo que me puso nerviosa.

Fui hasta el y lo abracé.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunté con miedo

-En un rato más-dijo serio y le di un beso rápido en los labios. Solo se limito a sonreír.

Cuando volteé Jake ya no estaba, me adentré en el bosque para buscarlo pero no lo encontré y empecé a gritar su nombre y en eso apareció un vampiro, lo supe por sus ojos rojos y piel pálida, y empecé a retroceder.

Caí por mi mala coordinación y empecé a respirar agitadamente. Ya que se iba a lanzar apareció un lobo cobrizo y lo aventó fuera de mi alcance.

El vampiro enojado pateó a Jacob y lo dejo tirado, ya lo iba a aplastar cuando empecé a convulsionarme y sentir un ardor en la espalda y luego estuve en cuatro patas y gruñí…

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP. DEMUESTREN QUE LES GUSTÓ!


	4. Imprimación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Imprimación

_El vampiro enojado pateó a Jacob y lo dejo tirado, ya lo iba a aplastar cuando empecé a convulsionarme y sentir un ardor en la espalda y luego estuve en cuatro patas y gruñí…_

Jacob volteó y abrió los ojos como platos y luego atacó al vampiro y le arrancó la cabeza.

Yo estaba en shock, no lo podía creer.

-_¡Mierda!-_gruñí.

-_Al parecer si pasó_-dijo Jake acercándose.

-_Y ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer Jake?_-gimoteé.

-_No se por lo pronto necesitamos ropa_-pensó y se encaminó hacia donde estaban todos y yo lo seguí.

-_¿Jacob?-_preguntó Sam-_¡¿Bella?_

_-Hola Sam-_pensé triste

-_¿Cómo pasó?-_dijo shockeado.

Empecé a correr hacia donde estaban todos junto con Jacob.

Miré a Edward que tenía los ojos como platos la boca abierta, solo me limité a agachar la cabeza.

-¡¿Bella?-gritaron todos hasta los lobos.

Leí los pensamientos de Leah y ella estaba feliz por no ser la única mujer loba en la manada.

-Be…Bella-dijo Edward con voz ahogada.

-_Lo siento-_pensé mirando a Edward y luego volteé a ver a Leah-_Leah, ¿Tienes ropa?_

_-Claro, esta detrás del árbol-_dijo y asentí.

Fui hacia el árbol para convertirme y luego cambiarme.

Últimamente todo me salía mal.

De esta no estaba segura si podía salir alguna vez, estaba destrozada, no sabía que hacer.

Amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, por eso hice todo lo que hice en el pasado, por amor a mi vampiro, pero ya no vale la pena nada porque ya soy desde ahora una loba y vampiro con lobos no se llevan por más que quieran, o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Salí del árbol y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward y todos los Cullens, aún sorprendidos.

-Yo…lo siento-le dije a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto era lo que averiguaste ¿Cierto?-dijo dolido y yo asentí, no era capaz de hallar mi voz en estos momentos.

-Si, lo siento-repetí nuevamente y me giré para luego salir corriendo de ahí, primero deje la ropa donde estaba y luego me transforme y salí corriendo para buscar refugio en alguna parte que no fuera ahí.

Ya cuando estuve lejos me solté a llorar.

-_¡Bella!_-gritó Jake en su mente

-_¿Qué quieres?-_le dije agresivamente

-¿En donde estas?

-En el prado donde me salvaste por primera vez-pensé recordando la vez que estaba platicando con Laurant y llegaron los lobos.

En pocos minutos llegó Jacob como humano y me dejo ropa.

-Pontéela-me dijo y yo la mordí y me fui con ella al arbusto.

Me cambié y cuando salí no veía nada por las lágrimas pero solo sentí cuando Jacob me abrazó y yo solo me acurruqué en su pecho y sollocé y sollocé, ahora no sentía su piel tan caliente como antes ahora era tibio pero seguía siendo cálido para mí.

-Ay Bells, como lo siento-dijo acariciándome mi cabello-aunque no me agrade esa sanguijuela

-Ya pasó-le dije y me limpié las lágrimas.

Justo en el momento en que lo vi a los ojos todo cambió, todo giraba alrededor de Jacob, el era mi todo, ya no era la gravedad la que me sujetaba al planeta, era él.

Reaccioné y giré mi cabeza ¿Qué me pasó? Y en eso lo recordé.

Flash Back

_-¿Qué es la imprimación?-le dije a Jake _

_-Es cuando la miras, todo cambia en ti, ya no es la gravedad la que te sostiene al planeta, es ella. Nada más importa, harías lo que sea, serías lo que sea por ella._

Termina Flash Back

Me acababa de imprimar de Jacob.

-Bells, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jake confundido

-¿Qué…? A nada, nada-dije nerviosa, no sabía que hacer ahora…

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP! EN MI OPINION ME GUSTO COMO SE IMPRIMÓ DE JAKE!

LES TENGO QUE DAR UN AVISO!

ACABO DE SUBIR UNA HISTORIA, BATALLA POR TU AMOR, PERO NO GUSTÓ MUCHO AL PARECER, NECESITO SABER SI, SI LES GUSTO PARA VER SI LA SIGÓ ESCRIBIENDO O NO ASI QUE POR FIS ME PODRIAN DEJAR REVIEWS ALLA PLIS!

CIAO


	5. La confesión

_no sabía que hacer ahora…_

– ¿Segura?-dijo Jacob poco convencido

–Si- mentí y asintió lentamente

– ¿Quieres volver?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos achocolatados que, hasta este momento, los encontré hermosos y me derretían.

–Si- pero como no quise irme en forma de lobo, como era nuevo para mi, el comprendió y nos fuimos corriendo.

Llegamos y yo estaba sonriendo de nuevo, ¡Ya no era torpe!

Después reaccioné y se me borró la sonrisa y de nuevo estaba seria.

Suspiré y me llegó un olor repugnante y arrugué la nariz.

Edward me veía con dolor y confusión y me pregunté por qué.

–Bella, ¿Qué pensabas?-dijo Edward y se empezó a acercar a mí, yo por inercia, di uno para atrás.

– ¿Por qué?- dije algo desconfiada, esto de la licantropía me estaba transformando la forma de pensar de los vampiros.

–Creo que puedo leer tu mente- cuando dijo eso me sorprendí y no pude evitar acercarme a él.

Pensé en por qué no podía leer me mente cuando era humana.

Edward sonrió aún con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-No lo se-dijo y sonreí, era extraño.

-Bella-interrumpió Jacob y lo volteé a ver hipnotizada por su voz- Ya nos vamos-avisó y se refería a la manada, solo asentí y me despedí.

Todo esto era nuevo para mi, primero me hacia ilusiones con mi vampiro y luego tenía que olvidarlas por convertirme en loba y por la otra cosa que no deseaba pensar cerca de Edward ya que lo iba a herir más de lo que esta por esta noticia.

Ya amaba a Edward con el corazón y después de lo que pasó en el prado solo sentía cariño y nostalgia por lo que alguna vez sentí por él.

Admito que extrañaba cuando era humana, aunque solo hayan pasado como cinco minutos de loba, pero todo iba a cambiar para mi, para Jacob y para Edward, y claro los Cullens.

Me detuve en un arbusto y me amarré la ropa al tobillo y luego me transformé.

_-Bella te tengo que explicar las reglas y el tratado pero antes necesito que me expliques por qué te convertiste en mujer loba-dijo Sam extrañado y suspiré._

_-Charlie no era mi verdadero padre, era un tal Tom y mi bisabuelo era Camahan-dije triste._

_-Entiendo, lo siento Bella-dijo._

Toda la noche me la paso explicando las reglas de ser una mujer loba y el tratado con todos sus puntos.

Para la hora de irme Jacob se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa y eso me puso nerviosa pero solo me limité a bloquear mis pensamientos.

-¿_Les__dirás__a__tus__padres?-__pensó__Jacob._

_-No se como lo tomen-dije y minutos después llegamos- Adiós Jacob-me despedí y me cambié detrás del árbol._

Entré a mi casa y desde el umbral podía oír los ronquidos de Charlie, genial.

Esto de ser una loba tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Ventajas, porque ya no era torpe y era muy ágil y todo lo que implica y las desventajas eran que yo no quería matar a nadie ni siquiera a un vampiro desalmado ya que yo nunca fui así y aparte no me iba a sentir bien por lo que viví con Edward.

Me arrojé a la cama y me quedé dormida.

Me desperté gracias a Renne y su histeria de que dormí mucho.

-Bella ya la levántate, es la una de la tarde por el amor de Dios-dijo y me quitó las sabanas y la colcha- ¿Y esa ropa?-Mierda, se me había olvidado cambiarme.

-Luego te explico-dije y ella se fue poco convencida de mi cuarto.

Me metí a bañar y me puse a pensar en Jacob, lo amaba con cada célula de mí ser, claro por la imprimación, pero de todas formas el tenía razón antes también lo amaba aunque no quería admitirlo. Hoy lo vería, sonreí.

Salí de bañarme y me cambié para luego bajar las escaleras y llamar a mis padres.

-Mamá, papá, les tengo que decir algo muy importante-dije y ellos me miraron preocupados- lo mejor es que se sienten-dije y me obedecieron.- yo… ¿Recuerdan a Tom?-asintieron- El tenía un gen que se transmite de generación en generación, Camahan, ya que era mi bisabuelo me lo transmitió a mí ya que se saltó dos generaciones. El era un jefe muy importante en una manada-cuando dije lo de manada me vieron como si estuviera loca- Él era mitad lobo mitad humano-expliqué y me miraron con horror.

-¿Nos quieres decir que tu eres un lobo?-dijo Renne aterrada.

-Técnicamente si-dije y se sorprendieron.

-¿Cuál es el propósito?

-Matar…vampiros-dije dudosa

-¡Vampiros! Pero si te pueden matar

-Solo me pueden matar con una cosa que no es muy común-dije ye ellos me prestaron más atención- si me muerden.

-Obvio que te van a morder ¿Qué no les los libros?

No pude evitar reírme con amargura.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo Renne entre indignada y preocupada.

-Mi olor es asqueroso para ellos como para mí el suyo-me miraron confundidos-apesto para ellos y aparte no estoy sola.

-¿Quiénes más están?

-Prácticamente los de la reservación-dije y Charlie frunció las cejas- Sam, Quil, Embry…Jacob

-¿Jacob?-dijo Charlie sorprendido.- ¿Billy sabe?-me preguntó y asentí.

Y en ese momento tocaron la puerta, fui abrir y era Jacob…

LO SIENTO POR DEMORARME TANTO ES QUE COMO ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBÍ EN UN CUADERNO POR QUE ME LLEGÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN DE LA NADA ME DABA MUCHA FLOJERA PASARLA PERO AQUÍ SE LAS DEJO OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!


	6. No fue mi culpa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

No es fue mi culpa…

-Hola- dije sonriente

-Hola-dijo- ¿Nos vamos?

Estaba algo frío lo que provocaba que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Yo este… les estaba diciendo…-hice una pausa y él asintió-Pasa.-entró y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban mis asustados padres.-Bueno, ya saben lo que somos-dije nerviosa.

-¿Desde cuando eres así?-preguntó Renne

-Desde ayer…me…me tengo que ir.

Renne se paró y se acercó a Jacob.

-Cuídala mucho-dijo y Jacob sonrió pero asintió.

Salimos de la casa y no sabía que decir por lo que acababa de pasar, caminamos y Jacob me estaba guiando hacia una parte del bosque. En ese momento sentí el olor a vampiro y me tensé, después de un minuto llegó Edward y me sonrió. Suspiré aliviada.

-Te prometo que no te voy hacer nada-dijo Edward en tono burlón y sonreí.

-Si que gracioso-dijo Jacob en tono antipático- A lo que veniste- me pregunté a que había venido y de seguro Jacob leyó la pregunta en mi rostro porque me contestó en seguida- Vino a pelear contigo-puse cara de pánico.

-Tranquila Bella-miró a Jake con una cara asesina- solo es para entrenarte.

-No lo sé Edward-dudé.

-Vamos-dijo y me entregó ropa- Es de Alice- sonreí. La extrañaba, extrañaba todo.- Yo también.-dijo triste. _Lo siento…_

Me convertí a la vez que desgarraba la ropa que traía puesta.

-Muy bien Bella, atácalo-ordenó Jacob de mala gana. Me preguntaba que le pasaba…

_-Tuvo una mala mañna-contestó Leah en mi mente_

_-¿Por qué?-tenía curiosidad._

_-Bueno…yo me enteré de que te habías imprimado…_

_-¡¿Cómo demonios supiste?-pregunté espantada._

_-Instinto de mujer…por favor Bella no eres la más discreta de la mujeres-dijo y me sonrojé pero con tanto pelo no se noto- pero no te preocupes como no se de quien te imprimaste él tampoco_

Miré a Edward que estaba muriéndose de la ira.

-_Oh no, Edward tranquilo, yo no quería, no lo pude evitar.._

Gruñó.

-¿Quién es?-gritó acercándose y empecé a retroceder. Jacob se convirtió y lo alejó de mí.

-_Wow, te pido que luches y él que termina luchando soy yo-_le gruñí y lo aventé. Él solo se limito a responderme el gruñido.

Luego Edward apareció, un poco más calmado, en posición de ataque a lo que entendí que era para empezar. Me aventé sobre él, solo me esquivo así que caí en el suelo. Me levanté y esta vez lo tacleé y puse mis dientes en su cuello.

_-¡Já!_-pensé y me quité.

-Bien-dijo Edward mientras se paraba y se sacudía, de seguro si iba a la casa así Alice lo iba a matar. Fui hasta él y le lamí la mano.

Sentí el asco y la ira de Jacob. Edward sonrió y se fue.

-_¿Ya vienen para acá?-preguntó Leah_

_-Si, al menos yo-dijo Jacob y salió corriendo._

Yo me lleve a la boca la ropa que me había traído Edward y salí corriendo hacia la reserva.

Cuando llegué a la push me escondí en un arbusto, cambié de fase y me vestí. Era una playera negra pegada y unos jeans entubados.

Ya que salí vi a Leah sentada en el pasto y me hizo una seña de que me sentara al lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-¿Quién es tu imprimación?-preguntó emocionada pero en ese momento iba pasando Jacob. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a mi? Solo se nos quedo viendo y se metió a la casa de Emily.

-Sinceramente, no le quiero decir a nadie.

-Vamos-hizo un puchero.

-Leah no es… ay, mira no sé, es que de seguro lo vas a pensar y no quiero que…-pero fui interrumpida por un aullido. ¡Era Sam!

LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ESCRITO PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP! ESPERO LES GUSTE! :D DEJEN REVIEW!


	7. Enredos peligrosos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Enredos peligrosos

_-Leah no es… ay, mira no sé, es que de seguro lo vas a pensar y no quiero que…-pero fui interrumpida por un aullido. ¡Era Sam!_

Nos paramos rápido y nos echamos a correr, me detuve a quitarme la ropa y transformarme.

– _¿Qué pasa? –pregunté desorientada._

–_Un vampiro –contestó Quil y sorprendentemente no me asusté._

Corrí más rápido, sería divertido luchar con uno. Nunca había hecho eso y no era mi hit pero siempre hay una primera vez.

–Lo es-coincidió Leah

Llegamos y el vampiro iba a matar a una chica, era algo pelirroja, pecosa, ojos claros y bonita. Nos empezamos a acercar y gruñí como advertencia al vampiro. Él me miró divertido y empezó a hacer mucho viento y los demás lobos no podían atacar. Agarré valor y seguí caminando y me arrojé al vampiro y le arranqué una pierna provocando que gritara de dolor y me arrojara a un árbol haciendo que se me rompieran un par de costillas, gemí.

Sentí la preocupación de Jacob y eso me hizo sonreír internamente. Me aventé al vampiro de nuevo y esta vez le arranqué la cabeza.

Respiré agitadamente y me fui a un arbusto para poder cambiarme.

–_Trata de calmarla –me ordenó Sam._

Me convertí y me vestí. Salí del arbusto y la chica estaba temblando llorando del terror, los lobos ya se habían ido y se habían llevado el cuerpo.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté y ella me abrazó llorando.

–Si, gracias, ¿Tú…crees…en cosas…sobre…sobrenaturales?-tartamudeó pero asentí para reconfortarla.

Me contó todo lo que había pasado y la abracé más fuerte para que agarrara confianza.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté cuando ya se tranquilizó.

–Lizzie, ¿Tú?

–Bella-le dije sonriendo y en ese momento vi como Jacob venía caminando hacia nosotras de forma relajada y con la ceja enarcada.

Lizzie volteó a ver hacia donde estaba mirando y se topó con Jacob. Jacob se quedó unos minutos embobado viendo a Lizzie.

–Hola-saludó sonriente a Lizzie y me sentí incómoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté agresivamente.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa con esto, no se dejaban de ver.

–Te vi y pasé a saludar, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó a Lizzie y ella le respondió para que luego Jacob dijera su nombre casi inaudible junto con un suspiró, no aguanté más…

–Me tengo que ir…un gusto-le dije a Lizzie y salí corriendo no quería que me vieran llorar.

Reconocí esa mirada, ese suspiro…se había imprimado de ella. Era una estúpida si pensaba que él iba a ser para mí.

Caminé sin rumbo hasta que me encontré en un parque y me tiré cerca de un árbol.

–¡Bella! –gritó una voz a lo lejos. Era Leah.–¿Qué tienes?

–Jacob…se imprimó de la chica que salvamos –solté un sollozo.

–Pero si tú ya te im…oh, lo lamento Bella-dijo y me abrazó como consuelo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por mucho tiempo, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? No tenía al amor de mi vida, mi vida ya no tenía sentido…

Unos minutos después nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la reservación.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Lizzie con Jacob y con los demás lobos lo que me hizo enfurecer y me empecé a convulsionar de coraje.

–¡No! –me gritó Jacob con cara de preocupación. Respiré varias veces para calmarme y sirvió, dejé de convulsionarme y me relajé un poco.–¿Estás conciente de lo que ibas a hacer? Es humana –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

Me convertí en lobo y le gruñí, Lizzie me miraba a lo lejos con cara de horror. Jacob no tardó en convertirse.

–_ES HUMANA –me gritó en su mente._

–_NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA HUMANA –era un milagro que no me echara a llorar. –Sabes que ya no te voy a molestar nunca más, que seas feliz –le dije a Jacob y salí corriendo._

Al poco tiempo sentí cuando Leah se transformó, sentía su preocupación.

Pensé en el acantilado, si me arrojaba acabaría con mi sufrimiento y con la tortura de Jacob.

Leah me amenazó con decirle a Jacob pero me importo un pepino y yo misma lo pensé mientras me dirigía a mi fin.

Recordé cuando me imprimé, cuando él se imprimó…

Jacob aulló con desesperación, no me quería dejar…

Me siguió para tratar de detenerme pero ya era muy tarde ya había llegado.

–_Bella, ¡no! –pensó Jacob y lo volteé a ver ya que había llegado y estaba a pocos metros de mí. Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos y me arrojé…_

**Jacob POV**

No podía permitir que se matara, así que corrí tras ella con toda la rapidez posible.

Cuando la alcancé ella me miró triste y se aventó al acantilado.

¡No!

Me asomé y vi como Bella caía en su cuerpo humano desmayada ya que se había golpeado la cabeza y salía sangre de esta.

Me arrojé y cambié de fase para proteger a Bella mientras caía.

Vi que una roca la iba a lastimar así que me interpuse causando que se me enterrara en la espalda haciendo que me desmayara y soltara a mi lobita…al amor de mi vida…

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP. ESTA CORTITO PERO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE! :D

BESOS, SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS! PLIS ;D


	8. Despertar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

**Bella POV**

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver si estaba viva o muerta. No quería sentir ese vacío en mí en cuanto abriera los ojos. Saber que estaba sola, que nadie le importaba cómo estaba, o cómo me sentía… bueno al menos eso pensaba de la persona a la que amaba.

Suspiré y me llegó un olor repugnante.

Intenté moverme pero no pude, todo mi cuerpo estaba engarrotado y adolorido ¿Qué no se suponía que a los lobos no les pasaba esto? De seguro yo era la anormal, como siempre.

Tenía que abrir los ojos y ver que era ese olor que hacía que me picara la nariz al borde de hacer mis ojos llorar, aunque ya tenía una idea de que era.

Abrí los ojos delicadamente, estaba en un cuarto de paredes blancas, se oía una máquina, la que monitoreaba los latidos de mi corazón, había un sillón donde se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello broncíneo, se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos en señal de desesperación.

Traté de acomodarme en la cama pero sentí una punzada de dolor recorrer toda mi columna llegando a la cadera así que gemí.

El hombre volteó y lo miré detenidamente.

–¿Estás bien Bella? –preguntó Edward preocupado.

–Sí, sólo que… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿En dónde estoy, primero que nada?

–Estás en mi casa, Carlisle te está ayudando para que te mejores.

–¿Qué pasó? –en realidad estaba desorientada, no recordaba nada, bueno los últimos momentos que estuve consciente.

–Jacob saltó para que no te sucediera nada cuando te arrojaste desde ese acantilado y…

–¿Qué? ¿Jacob? – no lo podía creer. Imágenes de mí saltando al acantilado empezaron a aparecer en mi cabeza hasta que recordé todo.

–En ese momento una roca se iba a clavar en tu espalda así que Jacob giró sus cuerpos causando que se incrustara en él.

–¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo…

–Tranquila Bella, él está aquí, está un poco más lastimado que tú.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Arriesgar mi vida para que Jacob saliera lastimado. Estaba apunto de decirle que me llevara a verlo pero recordé una pregunta muy importante…. ¿Quién nos había encontrado? Y ¿Por qué estamos con los Cullen? Todo era muy confuso en este momento.

–¿Cómo es que estamos aquí y no en la reservación?

–Carlisle insistió en traerlos hasta que Sam accedió– sabía que me estaba ocultando algo así que decidí seguir insitiendo.

–Sabes a qué me refiero… ¿Quién nos salvó? –le pregunté viéndolo directamente a los ojos y vi como su mirada se tornaba en una nerviosa.

–Yo– respondió finalmente con algo de pesar. Mientras tanto yo lo miré algo molesta y preocupada. Sabía lo del tratado, y aunque nos haya salvado, eso no quita que acababa de romperlo y Sam no lo iba a pasar por alto.

–Edward, sabes el tratado. Sabías a lo que te atenías. A lo que tu familia se atenía con eso…–lo regañé y el me miro como si algo en él se hubiera roto.

–Lo sé, lo sabía…. Pero Alice te vio y solo te pudo ver porque ibas a morir… no podía dejarte morir, tú no…–al final le faltó el aire. Lo miré con ternura.

–Edward…–le dije dulcemente y traté de sentarme y él me ayudó. Le acaricié la mejilla con dulzura y cariño. – Gracias– y le di un beso en ella.

En ese momento entró Carlisle y me separé de Edward con algo de trabajo.

–Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien– recordé a Jacob y mi cara cambió a preocupación. –Necesito ver a Jacob–supliqué.

Carlisle me miró pensativo, estaba segura que iba a decir que no por todo. En primera por mi estado, en segunda por el estado de Jacob y en tercera porque tenía que revisarme. Pero no me importó, tenía que verlo costara lo que costara….

–Bella…

–No Carlisle, tengo que verlo–lo interrumpí firmemente.

Edward asintió y a Carlisle no le quedó otra más que estar de acuerdo pero sin antes advertirme que tenía que revisarme después de hablar con Jacob.

Acepté y Edward me cargó como un bebé para llevarme a una habitación que casualmente estaba al lado de esta. Abrió la puerta y vi como Jacob estaba acostado, respirando con dificultad y tenía los ojos cerrados, algo apretados de seguro por el dolor de su cuerpo.

En ese momento me llené de culpa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por una tontería mía había lastimado al amor de mi vida.

Edward me acostó a un lado de Jacob y le pedí que nos dejara un momento a solas. Él aceptó y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Me acurruqué a su lado y le di un beso en su frente mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas.

Estaba tan perdida en él que no me di cuenta cuando abrió los ojos.

–¿Be…Bella? –preguntó algo desubicado junto con una mueca de dolor. Maldije el momento en que pensé lanzarme de ese acantilado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté con delicadeza.

–Mejor que nunca–dijo y chasqueé la lengua molesta.

–Casi mueres por mi culpa, ¿cómo vas a estar bien? – estaba molesta conmigo y herida por lo que le hice a Jacob.

–Al menos sé que ya no te vas a separar de mi lado–dijo con una sonrisa y lo miré con ternura. Se quiso acomodar pero gimió de dolor así que lo ayudé con mi mano sana y él aprovechó para acercarme a él. –Te amo– me susurró en el oído y sonreí. Hasta este punto recordé a Lizzie. ¿Que no se había imprimado? Después de esto se lo preguntaría, ahora no quería arruinar el momento…–Te amo como nunca y te amaré por siempre–dijo y besó mi mejilla.

Para esto yo ya tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

–Yo más, no te imaginas cuánto–le dije y por fin, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor que en este momento abundaba en todo mi ser, en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pasé mi mano por su cuello acercándolo a mi y acaricié su cabello. Él respondió a mi beso gustoso y lleno de alegría y de amor.

Estaba disfrutando de este beso hasta que alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que separáramos nuestros labios más no nuestros cuerpos….

**¡Por fin! Lo saqué, perdón por no subirla. Se los compensaré, trataré de subirlo cada fin de semana. ¡Trataré! Espero que les haya gustado! Los quiero! Gracias y perdón! **


	9. Claridad

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

**Bella POV**

–_Casi mueres por mi culpa, ¿cómo vas a estar bien? – estaba molesta conmigo y herida por lo que le hice a Jacob._

–_Al menos sé que ya no te vas a separar de mi lado–dijo con una sonrisa y lo miré con ternura. Se quiso acomodar pero gimió de dolor así que lo ayudé con mi mano sana y él aprovechó para acercarme a él. –Te amo– me susurró en el oído y sonreí. Hasta este punto recordé a Lizzie. ¿Que no se había imprimado? Después de esto se lo preguntaría, ahora no quería arruinar el momento…–Te amo como nunca y te amaré por siempre–dijo y besó mi mejilla._

_Para esto yo ya tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

–_Yo más, no te imaginas cuánto–le dije y por fin, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor que en este momento abundaba en todo mi ser, en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pasé mi mano por su cuello acercándolo a mi y acaricié su cabello. Él respondió a mi beso gustoso y lleno de alegría y de amor._

_Estaba disfrutando de este beso hasta que alguien tocó la puerta haciendo que separáramos nuestros labios más no nuestros cuerpos…._

Grité un "adelante".

Carlisle entró con algunos instrumentos para poder revisar a Jake y saber que estuviera bien.

–Jacob, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿tienes alguna molestia? –_preguntó Carlisle serio. _Sabía que Carlisle no sentía desprecio hacia los lobos como sus hijos lo hacían pero también sabía que no iba a estar muy contento con nosotros después de que por mi culpa destrozamos a Edward.

Edward no se merecía lo que le hice. Yo nunca quería lastimarlo, en verdad lo amaba pero la imprimación es algo que no puedes controlar. Ahora entendía a Sam. Cuando Jacob me contó lo que le había hecho Sam a Leah, muy en el fondo lo juzgaba. No podía entender cómo podrías dejar de amar a alguien tan de repente y amarás a otra.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y yo estoy en una de ellas.

–Me siento mejor que nunca, doc. –respondió Jacob sonriente provocando que me sonrojara.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a paso lento a la silla. Carlisle me miró agradecido y continúo revisando a Jacob. Carlisle estuvo unos minutos más checando que todo estuviera en orden y se fue.

–Mejor así… Entre menos esté con sanguijuelas más feliz estaré –dijo Jacob venenosamente. Lo miré detenidamente con una cara desaprobatoria. – Bella, por ellos somos lo que somos…

–Aunque sea, ellos siguen siendo mis amigos. –contraataqué y bufó.

–En verdad no entiendo tu gusto hacia esas cosas, ellos son…

–Nunca dije que me gustaran. –interrumpí con firmeza. Sabía que antes me encantaban y quería formar parte de su mundo pero ahora eso lo veo de una manera repugnante. Seguramente es por ser una mujer lobo. – Pero no los desprecio como tú.

Rodó los ojos y se acomodó en la cama de una forma en que dejaba un espacio y me hizo una seña para que me acostara junto a él.

Me paré de la silla y caminé lentamente hacia la cama. Odiaba ser lenta para todo, hasta para curarme. Cuando creí que ya iba a sanar un poco más rápido por ser una criatura mística no puedo por el simple hecho de que no soy normal. Grandioso, simplemente grandioso.

–No seas tan duros con ellos. –le dije mientras le acariciaba sus abdomen bien marcado.

–Dame una buena razón…

–Hay muchas razones. –hice una pausa. – por ellos yo soy así y estoy contigo. Ellos nos salvaron y no nos quieren dañar…

–La primera no me gusta del todo…–dijo y me tensé. ¿Y si no quería que yo estuviera con él? –No me gusta que seas como yo. Quería que fueras humana, sin peligros ni responsabilidades….

–Es divertido algunas veces. –contesté aliviada. Me abrazó y yo me acurruqué en su pecho.

En estos momentos era muy feliz, no me hacía falta nada más. Ahora no me importaba que yo estuviera lastimada o que oliera… no, corrección, apestara a vampiro.

Tocaron la puerta y unos segundos después la abrieron. Era Edward.

Jacob gruñó y yo le propiné un codazo.

–¿Cómo te encuentras Jacob? –le preguntó cortésmente Edward.

–Bien. –contestó cortante.

Me paré de la cama a regañadientes y me dirigí hacia Edward. La cara de Jacob era de sorpresa y estaba dolida. De seguro porque me dirigí a Edward y lo deje solo en la cama.

–Tienes que descansar. –le dije para calmarlo. Edward me guio hacia la salida y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Me picaba horrible la nariz por el olor de Edward. Arrugué la nariz y seguí caminando.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Edward y lo miré confundida ¿De qué se estaba disculpando? – no puedo hacer nada contra el olor… –asentí y Edward me condujo al cuarto donde iba a dormir.

Me sentía culpable por todo lo que le estaba pasando a Jacob por mi culpa. Él estaba aquí por mi culpa.

–No te sientas culpable. –dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Casi olvidaba que ya podía leer mis pensamientos. –él fue un idiota al no pelear por ti. –lo miré con mala cara.

"_No le digas así" _pensé molesta y me retiré.

Me recosté en la cama y me cubrí con las sabanas. Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas y eso me tenía agotada. En cuanto cerré los ojos me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Dos días después…**

–Hola Em. –saludé a Emily cuando entré a su casa.

–¡Bella! ¿no estabas patrullando? –me preguntó abatida.

–Paul tomó mi puesto. –me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Me preguntó si tenía hambre y mi estómago rugió como lo bestia que era. Las dos reímos y comimos.

Después de comer empezamos a platicar de cómo iban las cosas en la manada y con Jacob. Jacob hoy salía de la casa de los Cullen.

Carlisle quería estar seguro de que Jacob estuviera bien así que le pidió que se quedara solo dos días más y después de horas hablando con él lo pude convencer.

–Lo siento Em, pero tengo que ir por Jake. –me disculpé y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen.

Toqué la puerta y Alice me abrió con una sonrisa.

–Hola Bella. –me dijo aún sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos. Se veía feliz al verme así que la abracé y le sonreí de vuelta.

–¿y Jake? –pregunté desesperada. Ya quería verlo y estar entre sus brazos.

–Arriba. –dijo y salí corriendo a verlo.

Llegué arriba y solo seguí su olor. Toda la casa olía a vampiro pero el olor de Jacob era inconfundible.

Me sorprendí cuando vi que Jake estaba en la habitación de Edward.

–Bells. –susurró y me abrazó. Estábamos sonriendo mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban.

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunté aun dentro de nuestra burbuja.

–Ahora bastante bien. –respondió y me beso tiernamente. Sonreía contra el beso.

–Hola Bella. –saludó alguien a mi espalda. Rompí el beso y vi que estaba Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta con su cabello igual de despeinado que siempre y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Esa era mi sonrisa. – Como el perr… Jacob ya sanó por completo, ya puede irse.

–_Muy gracioso…_– escuché a Jacob decir y solo negué con la cabeza.

Salimos de la casa sonriendo y Jacob ya iba corriendo hacia la camioneta. Definitivamente ya estaba completamente recuperado.

–Gracias Carlisle. –agradecí con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió cálidamente.

Me subí a mi camioneta y encendí el motor. Hoy tenía que ser un buen día.

–¿qué ha pasado estos días que no he estado? –preguntó Jacob con algo de amargura en su voz. Supuse que no le causaba gracia perderse las batallas por estar recuperándose en la casa de los que piensa son sus enemigos.

–Ya sabes lo normal. –le dije tranquila. –matamos a Victoria, no preguntes cómo porque ni yo sé cómo lo hicimos, lo hicimos con ayuda de los Cullen. –trataba de suprimir los últimos momentos de vida de Victoria porque fueron espeluznantes. Todo el entrenamiento de Jacob se había ido a la basura porque no pudo pelear con nosotros. Bueno en realidad yo no peleé tanto ya que Edward prefirió mantenerse cerca de mí para poder protegerme de cualquiera amenaza. Los lobos fueron los que se llevaron la mayor parte del trabajo. Todos los neófitos que Victoria había estado reclutando los habían matado con ayuda de los Cullen. Nadie salió herido, al menos no gravemente.

Jacob asintió serio, tenía una cara de disgusto por lo mismo de no poder pelear con los lobos.

Después recordé lo que pasó después de la pelea y me tensé.

–¿Algo más que quieras decirme? –dijo Jacob al verme. Dudé.

–Yo… pues… creo que lo mejor será que tú lo veas. –respondí nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a tomar esta situación.

Llegamos a la Push y estacioné la camioneta a un lado de la entrada de la casa de Jake. Leah nos estaba esperando sentada en el umbral de la casa.

–¡Bella! ¡Jacob! –gritó Leah y se echó a correr hacia nuestra dirección. Leah me sonrió y me dio un abrazo. En serio había cambiado cuando yo me transformé. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser amiga de ella.

Jacob nos miraba extrañado. El cambio de Leah había sorprendido a todos en la manada.

–¿Ya le dijiste? –susurró Leah en mi oído y negué.

–Se lo tiene que contar Paul, no yo.

–¿Paul? ¿Qué rayos pasa? Y no me digan que nada. –dijo Jacob molesto.

Iba a contarle pero vacilé. Esto no me tocaba decirlo a mí. No era mi asunto pero no me gustaba ver a Jake molesto y menos conmigo.

–¡Jake! –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí y sonreí.

–¿Rachel?

¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDON! EN SERIO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, ESPERO YA IR AVANZANDO MAS EN ESTA HISTORIA… LES DEJO UN AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAP COMO UNA DISCULPA

DIGANME SI LES GUSTÓ

**AVANCE…..**

_Me dirigí hacia la línea divisora para ver que todo estaba en su lugar._

–_Mira quién está aquí… si es la loba –dijo una voz femenina aterradora. _

"_Demonios" maldije internamente. "Chicos creo que ya encontré lo que buscaban" pensé y sentí la confirmación de los demás que venían a ayudarme._

–_Así que tú… una cosa tan insignificante, un animal hediondo y asqueroso como tú pudo matar a mi Jerry. –mi dijo con puro desprecio y odio en su voz. _

_La vampira se veía joven, era castaña con el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos rojos como la sangre y algo alta._

_Le gruñí y me puse en posición de ataque. Genial. Mato a mi primer vampiro y justo ese tiene pareja y me quiere muerta. Estupendo._

_Se aventó hacia junto con un grito desgarrador. Alcancé a saltar pero tomó mi pata y la dobló hasta que mi hueso tronó. Estaba rota. Solté un lloriqueó de dolor._

_Me empecé a arrastrar hasta que con las tres patas que me quedaban cojeé hacia ella y me pesqué de su brazo logrando arrancárselo._

_Gritó de dolor y me miró con odio. Vi ese brillo en sus ojos y lo descifré. Supe a qué había venido. Era lógico que venía a matarme pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría hasta este momento._

_Quería morderme…_


	10. ¿Qué pasa?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

**Bella POV**

_Iba a contarle pero vacilé. Esto no me tocaba decirlo a mí. No era mi asunto pero no me gustaba ver a Jake molesto y menos conmigo._

–_¡Jake! –dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí y sonreí._

–_¿Rachel? _

–Jacob –lo recibió Paul por detrás. Paul se veía contento y con una chispa en sus ojos, por razones obvias pero en cuanto Jacob lo vio le cambio la cara a una más seria pero sin llegar a ser antipática.

–¿Qué le dijiste a Bella? ¿Qué has hecho que ella no puede decirme? –Jacob empezó a cuestionar a Paul haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso. Paul me daba ternura últimamente con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Ahora ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, había cambiado demasiado estos días que Jacob estaba con los Cullen. Claro que primero seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre pero al momento en que Rachel llegó cambió por completo. Eso era bueno desde mi punto de vista.

Traté de darle confianza poniéndole la mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo pero Jacob lo malinterpretó.

–¡¿Te enamoraste de mi novia imbécil?! –esto no iba nada bien.

–¡No! –gritó Paul casi espantado de Jacob pero tan pronto como lo dijo se puso nervioso de nuevo. – De ella no… de… yo… me imprimé de… ¿Rachel? –lo último lo dijo como preguntando si estaba bien y Jacob se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta pero podía decir que no era cien por ciento de sorpresa, también había enojo y algo de desconcierto.

Ya que no le salía nada, ni una palabra, ni un sonido, optó por salir de ahí bufando y maldiciendo para sí. Lo seguí.

–¡Jacob! Espera, ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté y el solo se jalaba su cabello con desesperación. –sabes que la imprimación es algo que no se puede controlar, no puedes hacer nada con lo que acaba de pasar.

–¡Ya lo sé! Pero, ¿por qué ella? –me preguntó lleno de rabia.

–¿y tú sabes por qué yo me imprimé de ti? –le contesté y lo deje callado. _Touché._

Se quedó callado un buen rato, meditando la situación junto con la pregunta que le acaba de hacer. Sabía que no era fácil aceptar que tu hermana de repente esté ligada de por vida de uno de tus amigos lobos. De hecho sonaba demasiado loco. Pero últimamente ¿Qué es normal?

–Está bien –dijo después aún serio.

Fuimos con Paul, que tenía una cara de culpabilidad y Rachel estaba tratando de animarlo. Cuando Rachel vio a su hermano le mando una mirada envenenada y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

–Solo tengo una condición –dijo Jacob y Paul asintió. –no te atrevas a hacerla sufrir.

Después de toda la tensión que sintió Jacob me llevó a otro lado, yo solo lo mire confundida pero me deje llevar. Cuando llegamos al bosque me tapo los ojos con sus enormes manos y gemí de frustración.

–Es sorpresa

No llevaba ni dos horas de que lo dieron de alta y ya tenía sorpresas para mi. ¿Cómo rayos la preparó si no había estado? Emily…

Caminamos y caminamos hasta que sentí el sol en mi piel, eso quería decir que ya no había árboles enfrente. Nos detuvo y me descubrió los ojos.

Era un precioso lugar, era una parte bosque donde había una pequeña laguna rodeada por flores y la otra era un camino empedrado. En el centro de ese hermoso lugar había un mantel extendido sobre el suelo y arriba de él estaba una cesta de comida y una rosa blanca.

Sonreía, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos queriendo salir. Esto era demasiado pero era hermoso.

–¿Qué dices?

–¿Qué digo? Que esto es perfecto –le dije con emoción reflejada en mi voz.

Nos sentamos sobre el mantel y comimos lo que estaba en la cesta. Cuando acabamos me recosté en su pecho y suspiré con una felicidad y una tranquila que no había sentido en, lo que parecía, una eternidad.

–Jake… –él me miró esperando que continuara – ¿Por qué hiciste lo de Lizzie?

Se le descompuso la cara pero traté de que no me afectara.

–Yo… quería comprobar si en verdad dejaste de amarme, aunque sea un poquito, ya sabía que si te habías imprimado no había nada más que hacer entre nosotros pero una parte de mi aún tenía la esperanza de que yo pudiera ser ese hombre del que te habías imprimado pero tenía que comprobarlo usando a alguien como ejemplo. Lamento mucho todo lo que eso provocó excepto que hayas, por fin, admitido el amor que me tenías. – me dijo y me dio un beso en la coronilla. –tengo algo que preguntarte, es algo muy importante –dijo cambiando de tema, lo cual agradecía.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Bella, ¿quisieras vivir conmigo? –me lo propuso con una mirada que me hacía que me derritiera pero decidí jugar un poco con él.

–¿Qué? –pregunté de una manera que sonó como si fuera una pésima idea y que en la vida lo haría. –¿Vivir contigo? –a Jacob se le descompuso la cara como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

–Ya sé que fue una mala idea….

–¡Claro que acepto! –grité y me lancé a sus labios riendo. Después se me unió y me respondió el beso con entusiasmo y de una forma muy tierna. –¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

–No lo sé pero tengo dinero ahorrado de todas las reparaciones que he hecho hasta ahorita y luego podemos comprarnos una casa pequeña, si quieres aquí en la Push, y antes le diremos a Charlie y a Reneé.

Asentí con entusiasmo, vivir con Jacob sería increíble, más de lo que nunca había soñado. Exactamente, esto era un sueño.

Decidimos irnos ya que empezaba a anochecer y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jacob. Al momento en que llegamos estaban los chicos en forma lobuna y eso me extrañó. Le dije a Jacob que ésta noche yo patrullaría, que él tenía que estar en reposo, aún.

Me convertí y me dirigí a donde estaban los chicos.

–_¿Qué sucede chicos?_

–_Nada, ya sabes, un vampiro que quiere matar a los humanos_– pensó Quil – _y a ti…_

–_¿Qué? _–ahora si no entendía nada. – _¿por qué?_

–_Ya sabes que cuando matas a un vampiro y éste tiene un compañero… son vengativos._

–¿_Pero yo cuando…? Oh… _–grandioso, trato de salvar a la tal humana llamada Lizzie y ahora me pasa esto. –_no se preocupen chicos voy a rondar la zona, si surge algo los llamaré, solo por favor, sean discretos con Jacob._

Me dirigí hacia la línea divisora para ver que todo estaba en su lugar.

–Mira quién está aquí… si es la loba –dijo una voz femenina aterradora.

"Demonios" maldije internamente. "Chicos creo que ya encontré lo que buscaban" pensé y sentí la confirmación de los demás que venían a ayudarme.

–Así que tú… una cosa tan insignificante, un animal hediondo y asqueroso como tú pudo matar a mi Jerry. –mi dijo con puro desprecio y odio en su voz.

La vampira se veía joven, era castaña con el cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos rojos como la sangre y algo alta.

Le gruñí y me puse en posición de ataque. Genial. Mato a mi primer vampiro y justo ese tiene pareja y me quiere muerta. Estupendo.

Se aventó hacia junto con un grito desgarrador. Alcancé a saltar pero tomó mi pata y la dobló hasta que mi hueso tronó. Estaba rota. Solté un lloriqueó de dolor.

Me empecé a arrastrar hasta que con las tres patas que me quedaban cojeé hacia ella y me pesqué de su brazo logrando arrancárselo.

Gritó de dolor y me miró con odio. Vi ese brillo en sus ojos y lo descifré. Supe a qué había venido. Era lógico que venía a matarme pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría hasta este momento.

Quería morderme.

Salté, cayendo con las 3 patas buenas y le gruñí.

La pata me dolía demasiado y en serio necesitaba la ayuda en este momento. Pronto los chicos llegaron y suspiré aliviada. Me tiré en el pavimento a descansar la pata herida y después de que acabaron con ella Quil me ayudó a moverme.

–_Gracias chicos _– pensé y nos fuimos a la casa de Jacob cada uno con diferentes partes del cuerpo de esa vampiro para después quemarlas…

HOLA, SIENTO NO ESCRIBIR PERO EN SERIO MI VIDA AHORITA ESTA HECHA UN LIO POR TANTA ESCUELA :p

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

LOS QUIERO! BESOS!

P.D. EN SERIO LOS QUE SIGUEN ÉSTA HISTORIA Y ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO! NO SABEN LAS SONRISAS QUE ME SACAN! GRACIAS :*


	11. Sueños y deseos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Sueños y deseos

–_Gracias chicos. –pensé y no s fuimos a la casa de Jacob cada uno con diferentes partes del cuerpo de esa vampiro para después quemarlas…_

Cuando llegamos con Jacob reunimos las piezas y los chicos fueron a quemarlas mientras yo me transformaba para cambiarme.

Mi pie me dolía demasiado pero no se veía tan mal. Después de todo se iba a curar más rápido de lo normal.

–¡Bella! –gritó Quil y corrió a ayudarme. Solo le sonreí pero lo deje que me ayudara a entrar a la casa.

Definitivamente mi vida ya no sería nada aburrida con eso de que ahora mi pasa tiempo sería matar vampiros. No que mi vida haya sido aburrida antes. Desde que me volvi novia de Edward mi vida se convirtió en una aventura.

Edward.

Estaba segura que ya no lo amaba por la imprimación pero seguía teniéndole un cariño muy especial. Después de todo él fue mi primer amor. Ya sabía que era un poco loco de mi parte, en estos momentos, de sentir algo "agradable" por mi enemigo mortal, pero ¿Cuándo he sido cuerda?

Entramos a la casa de Jacob y Billy estaba en su silla de ruedas viendo, seguramente, el futbol. No podía ver a Jacob pero estaba segura que estaba cerca.

Billy, al momento de que me vio, se acercó con su silla para ver si podía ayudarme.

–No es nada, en verdad. – traté de calmarlos a todos. En realidad no era nada, más bien ya estaban acostumbrados a que me lastimara cuando aún era humana.

–Papá, ¿qué pa…? –la pregunta murió en la boca de Jacob cuando me vio. Su expresión cambio de una tranquila a una alarmada.

Todos estaban exagerando. Solo me había fracturado mi pie y en cualquier segundo se iba a curar solo.

Después de explicarle todo lo que había pasado con la vampiro y cómo me había hecho la pequeña fractura a Jacob y a Billy, me vendaron el pie para inmovilizarlo y que curara más rápido.

Ya que Jacob se aseguro que mi pie estuviera bien como unas 10 veces, me acompañó a mi casa.

–¿Cuándo quieres que le digamos a Charlie que viviremos juntos? –me pregunto Jacob mientras enlazaba nuestras mano. Sonreí.

–Yo creo que lo más prudente sería decirles después. –yo seguía cojeando mientras hablaba. Jacob me miro y mejor me cargó como un bebé y me llevo a la camioneta donde me dejo en el asiento del copiloto.

Todo el camino manejo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y yo recostada en su hombro.

Bajamos del coche ya que llegamos y mi pie estaba mucho mejor. Mínimo ya podía apoyarlo.

–¿Cómo sigue tu pie? – me preguntó Jacob.

–Mucho mejor, ya no me duele nada. –hice una pausa. –sabes que yo no me curo tan rápido como ustedes.

–Nunca has sido normal, ¿por qué habrás de serlo ahora? –se burló y reí con él.

Se despidió no sin antes prometerme que volvería más tarde a mi habitación.

Entré a la casa y oí los ronquidos de Charlie en su cuarto. Que extraño.

Me asomé a la sala y vi a Renné leyendo un libro con su pijama puesta.

–¿Mamá? –la llamé y ella automáticamente se levantó del sofá y se acercó a abrazarme. –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, sí… solo que he estado muy preocupada desde el accidente. El que tuvieron Jacob y tú. –mi corazón se oprimió y asentí.

–Estoy bien, ya vete a dormir. –la traté de calmar y al parecer funcionó.

Subimos las escaleras y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Cuando entre a mi habitación capté el olor de Edward y el de Jacob. ¿Cuánto tardaría en irse el de Edward? No era del todo agradable para mi nariz.

Suspiré y me dirigí al baño para mi minuto humano. Cómo cambió todo de un momento para el otro. Pero no me sentía mal por eso, al contrario, era feliz.

Me acosté y me quedé dormida.

_En el sueño veía a Edward feliz con una mujer que no pude identificar pero veía como Edward la amaba y era realmente feliz al igual que la mujer. Se complementaban._

_Se lo merecía, él siempre fue bueno y la vida no se lo había recompensado._

_Después todo cambio. Ya no estaban Edward ni la mujer misteriosa. _

_Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, Alice estaba sentado al lado mío con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a lo lejos. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con pequeño con cabello castaño, ojos azabaches y piel como la mía._

–_¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿A qué hora viene papi?_

–_En cualquier momento cariño –le dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla y le sonreía._

Desperté y sonreí. Tener un hijo con Jacob sería hermoso.

–Hola. –dijo alguien a mi lado y le lancé la almohada alarmada. –¡Soy yo!

–¡Jacob! Me asustaste. –le dije mientras él se recuperaba del almohadazo que le di. Me empecé a reír y el me siguió.

De un minuto a otro nos encontrábamos besándonos. El empezó a subir una mano hacia el primer botón de la pijama y lo empezó a desabrochar.

–¿Estás segura? –me preguntó.

–Sé lo que quiero.–le dije y me volvió a besar…

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! SE LOS COMPENSARÉ ESTA SEMANA ESCRIBIRE VARIOS CAPS Y SI QUIEREN DE OTRA HISTORIA DIGANME :D

BESOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS


End file.
